


I Could Never Love You

by Buildyoudown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (at the beginning), Boggarts, Fear, Fluff, M/M, comfort/ hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyoudown/pseuds/Buildyoudown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post i can't find sadly. </p>
<p>Harry and Draco have just moved into Grimmauld place, and started to clean it out again. They have a boggart in one of the upstairs rooms that Draco goes to deal with. Harry finally finds out what his biggest fear is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Never Love You

“I think there’s a boggart in the cabinet in the spare room above ours.” Draco said one morning while they waited for their coffee. They had been living in Grimmauld Place for about a month and were only now starting to get on clearing the place of the magical beings that had wormed themselves into what seemed like every crevice of the house. During the day of the Order, only a few of the rooms had been successfully cleared. Harry and Draco were focusing mainly on the upper bedrooms so they could have guests.

They had only moved here because they were married now, and couldn’t stand living with Ron and Hermione anymore. “You’re probably right. Do you want me to take care of it? At least I know what I’m facing.” Harry joked pouring his coffee and walking over to the table to pour some in Draco’s cup.

“No that’s alright, I can handle it. Remember I never got a chance at school, Remus had to save your ass.” He said smirking into his mug. Harry nudged him playfully and reached for a piece of toast from the middle of the table.

“Yeah? I seem to remember I didn’t need any saving when you snuck out onto the Quiditch pitch.” He said cocking his head in challenge.

“Whatever.” Draco muttered. He stood and grabbed his wand, “I, will be upstairs, taking care of a boggart. You just sit here and sip your coffee and eat your toast.”

“Will do!” Harry said holding his toast up to Draco for him to take a bite before he went upstairs. He kept eating while he heard footstep and creaks overhead. After about a minute he heard it. The screaming. It was muffled but he ran anyway. Once he got to the door way he froze. He saw himself, standing before Draco, his wand pointed at his face.

“I COULD NEVER LOVE FLITH LIKE YOU! YOU DISGUST ME. YOU MURDERING DEATHEATER. HOW COULD YOU EVER BELIEVE I COULD CARE FOR YOU? YOU’LL JUST END UP LIKE YOUR FATHER AND YOU’RE JUST AS WORTHLESS!” Boggart Harry screamed at Draco. Draco had his wand raised pointed at the entity but he was trembling and made no move to, “YOU SHOULD JUST GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE TO GO TO THE TROUBLE OF KICKI-“

“Riddikulus!” Harry shouted from the doorway. Draco collapsed to his knees once the boggart was back in the cupboard. He buried his face in his hands trying to muffle his sobs. Harry moved to him quickly, sitting across from his and cupping his face, “It’s okay, it’s okay, and you’re safe. I don’t hate you. I love you and I always love you, don’t listen to it. It wasn’t really me.” Harry was blabbing now, saying everything he felt in an effort to make Draco believe him. Draco clung to him, his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “Come on,” He began to lift Draco up so they could stand. He wrapped his arms protectively around his lover. After a few minutes Draco calmed down enough that they could walk to their room, “You know I love you.” He said after a few minutes, they had just been staring at each other while Harry ran his hands through Draco’s hair.

“I know.” He said quietly, “I love you too.” He said looking earnestly at Harry.

“I don’t want you to be scared I’ll change my mi-“

“But what if you do. What if one day you wake up and realize the huge mistake you had made, that I’m a monster and it was the worst mistake of your life.”

“That will not happen.” He said forcefully, “We have been together for years, I know you better than anyone and I love you. I love every part of you, even the you that made those mistakes. You were just a kid-“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just a kid that was black mailed by the Voldemort.”

“You did bad things but that doesn’t make you a bad person.” Harry said leaning in to kiss him softly. Draco nodded and let himself be pulled into the kiss. Harry ended up pulling him closer and Draco dropped his head to lean on the cave of Harry’s shoulder, breathing him in. Harry rested his head on Draco’s head and slowly they fell asleep, holding each other close and ignoring their coffee that was surely cold by now.


End file.
